Power Outage
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Sasuke was willing to do just about anything to win his girlfriend back. Even causing a mass black out across half of Konoha was nothing. "I love you, Sakura."


**Title: ****Power Outage**

_Summary: Sasuke was willing to do just about anything to win his girlfriend back. Even causing a mass black out across half of Konoha was nothing. "I love you, Sakura."_

_Good bye my almost lover,  
><em>_Good bye my hopeless dream.  
><em>_I'm trying not to think about you.  
><em>_Why can't you just let me be?  
><em>_So long my luckless romance.  
><em>_My back is turned on you.  
><em>_Should have known you'd bring me heart ache,  
><em>_Almost lovers always do._

_- A fine Frenzy, Almost Lover_

* * *

><p>Sasuke grabbed the first control rod and lowered it into the core, stopping the conversion of thermal neutrons into heat.<p>

In other words, causing the power to go out in half of the city of Konoha.

He had it all perfectly planned out.

He would turn the power off on her end of town, and force his ex, Sakura Haruno, and all of the other innocent citizens without power to come and stay in the Uchiha estates for a week or so.

At least that's what Mayor Kakashi usually ordered everyone to do when so many people were without power. Why put all of their precious land to waste?

He was willing to do anything it took to convince Sakura that the feelings he had tried to confess to her were real, despite their rocky past.

She was beautiful, and of course all of the guys would say and do anything to her to make her believe that they held genuine feelings for her, and honestly he had started out no different than the rest.

He won her over with his Uchiha charm, and after she jumped in the bed with him he did was he had always done. Moved on to the next girl.

However, something was different, He felt a strange emptiness when he broke the news to her. He actually almost didn't do it.

All of the unwanted attention and broken promises had made her overly cautious of men, and now he had that obstacle to overcome.

He couldn't complain though. He only had himself to blame.

He had made a big mistake and now she wanted nothing to do with him.

It wasn't easy winning back a pissed off ex-girlfriend. Especially when the resentment they felt towards you was completely your fault.

But he had as much time as he wanted to fix that now. He was fed up with stifling his feelings for her. Especially since he hadn't known he was even capable of having any in the first place. Feelings that is.

But he had nothing to worry about when it came to the electricity staying off for the time being, considering he had sent all of the plant workers home and ordered them to take a two week long vacation.

All he had to do now was wait for people to start showing up on his families property, and he was in business.

He twirled the master key around his fingers on the keychain as he pictured Kakashi receiving phone calls left and right, reporting the mass black out that had recently occurred.

Who knew that being the heir to your fathers very successful independent power facility would come in handy?

It was a good thing he lived in Konoha, because if it wasn't for the quirky behavior of the Mayor, he didn't think he could ever get away with this.

Kakashi never seemed to investigate things. He just came up with a quick and simple solution and moved on.

Surprisingly, his ideas always seemed to work out for the better.

Still, sometimes Sasuke wondered if he even paid attention to anything that was happing in his own city. Or even just around him in general.

Every time Sasuke had seen the lazy mayor he had his face hidden behind a mysteriously naughty looking book.

He smirked, remembering the day he had caught Sakura reading the very same novel.

It was the first time he had laid eye's on her, and he would never forget it.

* * *

><p>"<em>I-It's none of your business!" she yelled. Sasuke could easily tell she was flustered.<em>

"_That's no different from the porn my brother keeps under his mattress." He stated, holding the book of erotica just out of her reach as she jumped up in an attempt to get it back._

_He saw her cheeks flush and an odd sensation swelled in his chest. He loved it when she blushed. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And she was already so pretty to begin with._

"_I'll give it back to you if you give me a kiss." He said, making sure he put as much suggestiveness into his words as possible. Sasuke knew that aside from his inappropriate comments, the one thing she seemed to hate more was his condescending tone. His aristocratic attitude made her cheeks burn even more._

_And to be completely honest, it kind of turned him on._

"_No way in hell, you jerk." she replied icily before turning on her heel and deciding to give up all together on getting her dirty book back._

_He thought this was a good time to put act 2 into action._

_Opening the book, he flipped to a random page towards the middle._

"_Her breasts were pressed deliciously to my chest." He began reading obnoxiously loud._

_She turned on the spot and he saw her irresistible lips part in an expression that clearly showed him that she was astonished with his actions. The other occupants of the park were beginning to whisper to one another as they continued to watch the scene unfold before them._

_He cleared his throat, making sure he raised his voice._

"_There was nothing I wanted more in this world than to make the most passionate love to this women for the rest of my-"_

_He saw her take a few steps towards him and he quickly shut the book, smirking at her with that infuriating look in his eyes._

_He was more than ready to scream the rest of that paragraph across the park. To hell with the children. They were going to hear or do the same things one day anyway._

_At least that was his opinion. _

_All he knew is that he was getting a kiss from the amazingly attractive girl in front of him if it was the last thing he did._

"_Fine." she said, still sounding a bit unhappy at the outcome of the situation._

_She reached for the book but he pulled it out of her reach again._

"_Ah uh." he teased, placing a finger on her lips before closing his eyes and waiting for her to give him what he wanted._

"_Kiss first." he whispered to her, even though they had an audience of about twenty people._

_However, instead of experiencing the sensation of her lips pressed against his, which he had shamelessly dreamt about for almost a month now, he received something more intense and definitely not as enjoyable._

_Sakura's fist slammed into the middle of his chest, instantly knocking the breathe out of him as the book slid from his fingers and into her grasp._

'_Damn.' he thought. 'she got away again.'_

_He watched her walk briskly away as she ignored the gasps and comments that reached her ears._

_And as Sasuke tried hard to catch his breathe and stop his eyes from watering from the blow, he realized something that both scared, and excited him._

_He kind of liked her._

* * *

><p>The vibration of his cell phone against his thigh reminded him of his current surroundings.<p>

The caller ID read "Naruto Uzumaki."

Before Sasuke even answered he knew what was coming.

He answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke the powers out! Do you want me to call the guys and tell them to come back up to the plant? I can't live without a microwave how will I eat ramen!" his lifelong friend screamed into the phone without so much as a breathe of air.

"No Naruto. If any of the guys call and ask tell them they are on vacation and if I see any of them near the plant they're fired."

Sasuke could practically see the dumbstruck look on his friends face.

"What the hell do you mean? What's the big deal, why can't we take a look?"

"Because I turned it off." he stated plainly, waiting for Naruto to continue questioning him.

Instead he received nothing but the sweet sound of silence and suspected that Naruto was debating on hanging up on him and going up to the plant anyway.

"Well, Sakura-"

He was immediately cut off by his friend's obnoxious laughter.

"I knew it was about Sakura! I'll be at your place in an hour, I don't want all the good rooms to get taken!"

Sasuke sighed as he heard Naruto hang up.

'_I wonder when Sakura's coming.' _he thought, feeling smug.

There was no way his plan could fail.

* * *

><p>"Damn." Sakura cursed loudly, referring to her many failed attempts to find a light source anywhere in her god forsaken cluttered apartment.<p>

She had tried switch after switch, but it was just no use. The power was definitely out. Which only meant one thing.

She was on a one way trip to the Uchiha estates. Her least favorite place, accompanied by her least favorite person.

Damn that Mayor Kakashi for wanting everyone to be in a _safe place _at all times_._

She sighed, thinking of how she would gladly just spend the entire night in complete darkness than be caught dead on their property, but she unfortunately didn't get that choice.

She had been on a late night jog, and was still sweating beyond belief. It didn't help that she had come home to a dark, un air-conditioned apartment either.

Their was no way she could shower in this pitch black environment.

She couldn't show up at work smelling like a pile of week old trash, and to top it all off, she had a mouse problem.

She shivered at the thought, her eyes drifting downward in an attempt to spot any out of place movement that would signal the presence of the sneaky rodents.

Finally, she opened the last drawer in her bedroom and reached in, blindly searching for anything she could use to see.

A lighter, a match, _a flashlight_.

Why did her phone always have to die at such inconvenient times?

She eventually managed to brush her fingers against the cold metal of the mini flashlight that she forgot she kept in her drawer.

"Please work." she whispered to herself, trying to ignore the way the eerie silence was starting to creep her out.

To her relief a small amount of light finally flooded the room, and she began searching various drawers and flipping through her closet for possible articles of clothing to bring with her, along with picking up other things she knew she would need.

Phone charger. Make-up bag. Toothbrush.

She stuffed all of her necessities into a duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder before finally heading for the door.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cringed. He had just witnessed two of his friends, Ino and Shikamaru, put an end to their relationship a few feet from him.<p>

He knew they would get back together by the end of the night though. They always did.

He clenched his fists, not being able to help the scowl that forced itself upon him.

It was the only memory of Sakura he wished that he could change completely, and his friends had just reminded him of that night.

* * *

><p>"<em>I..love you Sasuke."<em>

_The words were surprisingly soft for the strong personality he knew she held within her, and he couldn't understand the feelings of confliction waging a war inside of him._

'_Just do it Sasuke. It's not hard. Just say it. Tell her.'_

_He gazed into the bright green eyes of his long term girlfriend Sakura Haruno. They had been dating for four months, and it must have only been a week since she had given it up to him._

_He didn't know what was making him want to stay with her. He was in relationships longer than this and he hadn't even given those break-ups a second thought._

"_Sakura." he began gently, not needing to fake that hesitant expression he was wearing._

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

"_We should spend some time apart."_

_The words sounded so foreign to her. How could he say something like that? She felt anger bubbling up inside of her after the initial shock of his words finally seeped in._

"_Wow. What a surprise." she spat at him, wearing an evil expression he had never seen on her delicate features before. But he understood. Getting dumped brought out the worst in some people._

_There was nothing easier than masking your pain with fury after all._

"_You're a _worthless asshole_."_

_He saw it coming before he even felt the harsh sting of her slap across his skin._

_He couldn't help but feel like he deserved that._

"_I hate you."_

_The last three words were like a stab in the chest._

_How could she say something like that? She had basically just confessed her love for him only moments ago._

_Sasuke looked at her without saying a word, anger flashing in his eyes._

_Her infuriated expression started to slowly change, and he felt his insides tighten unpleasantly._

'_Please.' he thought. 'Anything but crying.'_

_Sasuke wasn't even going to try and deny it. He regretted saying those dreaded words already. He just couldn't take the hurt and betrayal that shone in her eyes and they suddenly began to water._

_Eventually her rapid blinking just wasn't enough to keep her tears at bay and she let them fall, turning and running in the opposite direction._

_His hand twitched at the site of her retreating form._

_He wanted to stop her._

_He wanted to tell her that he was an idiot and that he was sorry for even thinking of leaving her alone._

"_Fuck." he growled lowly as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair out of frustration._

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is gonna be a two-shot, but I haven't decided yet. Also, on an account of I haven't written anything in a few weeks, I think, whatever, I have a little case of writers block. But don't worry I'll get over it in a few days (;<strong>

**Caffeinewired. - I think I have writers block :'(**

**PELBIproductions - You been out of the biz too long, that's what it is...slacker.**


End file.
